Transformed Love
by Fairytail9
Summary: The three dragonslayers of the guild (Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel) have mysteriously gone missing for the day, and Lucy can't help but worry. As she confronts Natsu, she finds herself getting intertwined in a dragonslayer secret, and can safely say she regrets ever going to look for them. NatsuxLucy story!
1. Chapter 1

Transformed Love

**Author's Note: Okay I know this story isn't great, but boy, I've tried so hard to get this on here. I forgot to save it twice L Anyways, this is only my third fanfic, so be patient with me. Have fun reading! Oh, and before I forget, all rights go to Fairytail, blah blah blah. Stupid copyright. **

Chap 1:

Lucy scanned the job board, looking for something that would pay well. _The rent is due today!_ She frantically thought. If the landlady knew she was broke, she would kick her out faster than you could say "sayonara."

"Have you seen Natsu?" Lucy questioned Gray, who was currently drinking something without his shirt.

"Slanty eyes? Nope," Gray replied, taking a swig from his cup.

"G-gray… Juvia just wanted to remind you that you're shirt seems to have gone missing," stuttered Juvia, staring intently at the ice make wizard.

"Gahh!" Gray shouted, spilling his drink. Lucy turned away sadly. A week ago, her and Natsu had started dating, and she loved every minute of it. But lately, the pink haired mage seemed to be avoiding her.

_Did I do something wrong?_ She asked herself, heart clenching at the thought of Natsu breaking up with her.

"Lucy! Have you seen Wendy? I've been looking all over for her," Charle mewed, waddling up to Lucy. She shook her head worriedly.

"I haven't seen Natsu either. I hope they're alright.." Lucy trailed off.

"YOU haven't seen Gajeel either? That little son of a…" Lucy turned around to see Levy talking to Erza. _Wow, Gajeel too?_ The blonde mage thought. Wait. Something didn't fit.

"Charle…I noticed all three people are dragonslayers. Do you think that accounts for anything?" Lucy asked, thoughtfully twining a piece of her honey colored hair.

Charle nodded, deep in thought.

"Charle! Charle, look I caught you a fish!" Happy squealed, running up to the white she-cat with a miniature fish.

"Happy," Charle murmured as she flicked a paw at him, "unless you know where the dragonslayers have gone off to, don't bother me." Happy sadly looked down.

Lucy pitied the poor cat. Why was Charle so _mean _to him? "Happy? Do you know where Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel are?" Lucy asked, bending down and petting Happy. He nodded.

"I don't know too much, but Natsu said something about going to a hill. Something about Igneel and transformation."

"That's all he said?" Lucy asked impatiently.

Happy blushed and said, "He said some more, but I was eating some fish so I got distacted…"

Lucy rolled her eyes and stood up. Now she simply needed to figure out what "hill" Happy was talking about.

"Well, I 'm not sure. I guess we'll just hope they come back soon," shrugged Charle as she walked off, Happy following, well, _happily, _after her. Suddenly, the answer hit Lucy like a ton of bricks. Hill? Of course! It was the hill on which Natsu and her went once a week, sitting down and watching the sunset together. _Together. _Something they hadn't been in a long time.

Lucy shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and left the guild, trudging through the crowded streets of Magnolia. She rounded the corner, walking towards the grassy plains. As she neared them, Lucy got lost in a jumble of thoughts.

She felt hurt and betrayed. Why would Natsu go there with Gajeel and Wendy? It was their special place, they hadn't told anybody about it. Actually, they hadn't even told anybody that they had been dating.

For the second time, Lucy asked herself, _did I do something wrong? _Suddenly, she heard shouts from the hill, and quickened her pace. She finally arrived at her destination. The hill was beautiful, with a rounded peak and the most luscious grass. Sure enough, on the top, were the three dragonslayers.

Lucy grinned as relief washed over her, they were all okay. Pain also gripped her as she thought about how the hill was their special spot, but she pushed it down, for the sake of her friends. Lucy ran up the hill, her keys jingling in her pocket.

"Oi! Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel!" She waved as she met them at the crest. Their backs were facing her, and didn't turn around. "Guys?" Lucy asked, anxiety starting to push at her. Suddenly Natsu turned around to reveal his face covered in red scales. His eyes were sinister, pupils dialated.

The pink haired mage grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth.

Lucy did the only thing she could do.

She let out a blood curdling scream.

**Sha-bam! There's my first chapter. Can you guys please leave a review and tell me what you think? Thanks! Well, see ya till my next update ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger in Chapter 1. So…here's the next chapter! By the way, please leave a review! I would love to know what you think! –Siddhi**

"N-Natsu…what…what happened.." Lucy stuttered, fear making her shake. Wendy and Gajeel turned around as well, their faces equally mutilated.

"Gee-hee," Gajeel chuckled, silvery scales glistening in the setting sun. What perturbed Lucy the most, was Wendy. Her normally adorable and innocent face was now contorted into something sinister and ugly.

"Lucccyyyy! How niceee that you came to ssseee ussss!" Natsu hissed. The pink haired mage's voice didn't sound like his voice at all.

"Will we keeeppp her asss an offering?" Gajeel growled.

Wendy shook her grotesque head. "No. Ssshhhe will be of no use to us that way. Let'sss just consume her soul."

"Don't tell me what to do," Gajeel scowled. Lucy swallowed and pushed down another scream.

"You guys aren't the real Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy," she said, taking a step back.

Natsu swooped in and grabbed Lucy's wrists, sharp claws digging into her skin. "Ssssorry Lucy. You're not going anywhere. I hate to break it to you, we arrree the rreal onesss."

Genuinely terrified, Lucy whimpered. "N-Natsu…please stop it."

All three laughed, and Lucy realized they were finding her whimpering funny. She angrily kicked Natsu away.

"I don't want to hurt you all, but if you don't snap out of it, I'll have to use magic," the blondie said bravely. Though her threat sounded intimidating, she knew she was a fool to think she could defeat three dragonslayers.

"I dare you," Gajeel scoffed, and they all snickered. Their laughs sent chills up Lucy's spine as she took out a key from her belt.

"Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Loke!" She shouted as golden light appeared in front of her. Loke stood gaping at the three in front him, his tie flapping the wind.

"What the.." He murmured.

"Don't just stand there!" Lucy shrieked. Loke just nodded and aimed a punch a Natsu. The fiery mage dodged easily.

"Idiot!" he sneered, kicked Loke in the stomach. The celestial spirit doubled over in pain. Natsu's fists suddenly charged up, and Lucy sensed incredible magic power.

"This is the end for you, Loke," Natsu informed him. Blue lightning crackled at his fists, and Lucy gasped. It looked like it did when he ate the Etherion. If Loke got hit with that…

"No!" Lucy cried, and quickly made Loke return. Not only had their appearance changed, but so had their power.

"How long are you going to keep thisss up, Lucccy?" Wendy asked in a bored tone.

She gulped, and wished so badly she had never ventured up to the hill

"Where in the world is Lucy?" Levy asked anxiously, back at the guild. The mage had found a piece of paper from Lucy's story notebook, and knew that Lucy would want it back.

"Perhaps she went to go look for the dragon slayers?" Charle commented, examining another fish Happy had caught her. Levy frowned and tucked the piece of paper. "Well, I hope everybody gets back soon."

"NATSUUUUU!" Erza shouted, standing in the middle of the room. At the sound of the red haired mage's angry voice, everybody flinched. "That bastard ate my last strawberry cake!" she fumed.

"He's gone, just like Lucy, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu," Levy murmured. _We need to talk to Master Makarov about this, _she thought to herself. As if reading her thoughts, Gray sauntered up to her (shirtless of course) and said, "Don't worry Levy, they're probably all up there having a picnic."

"PICNIC?!" Erza shrieked. This seemed to make her even more mad, missing out on a quality picnic. Levy just shook her head. For some strange reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong…

**And there's Chapter 2! Will the dragon slayers consume Lucy's soul? Will Levy go look for them? Will Erza get another strawberry cake? Just wait for Chapter 3! :D Review, favorite, follow, whatever. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry for not updating in a while guys! I've been busy, and I admit, lazy. Anyways, here's chapter 3! But before I start, big ole' thank you to Lucy Black Heartfilia for giving me the best idea for the story! Thanks J Okay, Happy reading!**

Chapter 3

Lucy whimpered as she fell flat on her butt, all of her magic energy gone. She had tried all of her most powerful keys: Loke, Capricorn, Gemini, but to no avail. The monstrous dragonslayers towered over her, grinning with their intimidatingly sharp teeth.

"Natsu, I'm getting impatient! Let'sss eat her sssoul, pleassse!" Wendy begged impatiently. Natsu nodded and bent over to Lucy.

"I'll do the honors of ripping her open," he snickered, his fist lighting up with flames. Fear crept into Lucy's voice as she whispered, "Natsu…this isn't you. Snap out of it, please."

Natsu chuckled. "Believe it or not Lucccy, thiss iss me!" The dragonslayer pulled back his fist, getting ready to slam it down on her throat.

Lucy stared deep into her love's eyes. The real Natsu, the Natsu she loved and cared for, had to be in there somewhere. She prepared herself for the impact, but instead of feeling pain, she heard all three dragonslayers let out a bone chilling scream.

Lucy gasped at the sudden noise, and realized they were in pain.

"Ahhhh!" Gajeel moaned, throwing his head back and collapsing on to the grass. Natsu groaned at fell to his knees, as Wendy sobbed in agony.

Even though they were about to kill her, Lucy felt sympathy for them. After all, they _used _to be her friends, her comrades. But as the blonde mage watched the trio, she opened her mouth to shriek.

Slowly, wings were growing out of their backs. Large, grotesque, _wings! _Wendy's were white like clouds, Gajeel's gray like metal, and Natsu's deep red, like fire.

_What…what's happening? _Lucy couldn't tear her eyes away from the wizards, even though the sight of them was horrendous.

_What am I doing? You idiot, this is your chance to run! _Lucy screamed to herself. She willed her legs to stand up, even though they throbbed with pain. She took a deep breath and forced herself to start running, every step sending shockwaves of pain.

Lucy could still hear her friend's agony as she continued running painfully to the guild. She burst through the doors, panting and puffing.

"Lucy!" Levy cried, running up to embrace her. The blue haired mage's face was brimming with happiness as the sight of her, but quickly changed to be brimming with _horror. _

"You're badly hurt, Lucy! Master Makarov!" she shouted, turning around and racing to find the master. Lucy slumped on to the floor, too tired to do anything. She felt Erza lift her up and put her on a chair, and Gray bandaging her right arm.

They were talking, but the brown eyed wizard was too out of it to understand what was happening. Suddenly, Master Makarov's bushy white moustache came into her view, and she couldn't help but smile at the comfort of the sight.

"Lucy…Lucy, what happened? Lucy do you hear me?" Lucy heard him ask, but she could feel herself blacking out. Slowly, slowly…

_NO! _She screamed at herself in her mind. _Your friends her on that hill, mutilated and in agony, and your about to black out? No way, Lucy, no way! Get up!_

Lucy jolted awake and shouted, "The hill! Master Makarov, they're on the hill!" The old man gave her a puzzled look.

"Lucy, start from the beginning and tell us what happened," he said gently. Taking a shaky breath, she retold he story of what she saw, her voice cracking at some parts.

When she finished, she was astonished to see Master Makarov's face contorted into the grimmest expression she'd seen.

"This is not good. This is horrible. Erza! Take Gray, Laxus, and Gildarts and go to the base of the hill that Lucy's talking about. Wait for me there, and no matter what, do NOT attack without me. Understand?" Erza nodded and went to go find the others.

"M-master, do you know what's wrong with them?" Lucy asked hesitantly. The master nodded sadly.

"I do. I would've never thought it would happen this soon though…" he trailed off. Lucy grabbed his arm. "Please, Master. What's happened to them?"

The short man eased himself into a nearby chair and sighed. "I don't really know how to say this, Lucy. Natsu..is turning into Igneel. Gajeel…is becoming Metalicana. Wendy…is transforming into Grandine."

**Dun-Dun-Dunnnn! So yup there's Chapter 3! Again, thanks to Lucy Black Heartfilia to giving me that great idea! Well, until next time my beautiful followers. Bye!**


End file.
